Sith (talent tree)
The Sith tradition believes in order through tyranny. In ancient days, Sith warriors battled Jedi Knights for galactic supremacy until, finally, the few surviving Sith were driven into hiding. Since then, the Sith have conspired to annihilate the Jedi and everything they stand for. This talent tree is available to Sith Apprentices and Sith Lords. Affliction Knights of the Old Republic|page=40}} When you damage a single opponent with one of your Force powers, that target also takes 2d6 points of Force damage at the beginning of its next turn, before taking any actions. Dark Healing Saga Edition Core Rules|page=223}} You can spend a Force Point to heal wounds by drawing life energy from another creature within 6 squares of you. Using this ability is a standard action, and you must succeed on a ranged attack roll. If the attack equals or exceeds the target’s Fortitude Defense, you deal 1d6 points of damage per class level to the target and you heal an equal amount. If the attack fails, there is no effect. Dark Healing Field Knights of the Old Republic|page=40}} You can spend a Force Point to heal wounds by drawing life energy from up to three targeted creatures within 12 squares of you. Once per encounter, make a Use the Force check. If the attack equals or exceeds a target’s Fortitude Defense, the target takes 1d6 points of damage per class level. You heal half the total damage dealt (cumulative from all targets). an equal amount. If the attack fails, the targets take half damage and you heal that amount. Prerequisite: Dark Healing, Improved Dark Healing. Dark Scourge Saga Edition Core Rules|page=223}} You have dedicated your life to wiping out the Jedi, and your hatred of them knows no bounds. Against Jedi characters, you gain a +1 dark side bonus on attack rolls. Dark Side Adept Saga Edition Core Rules|page=223}} Force powers that are strongly tied to the dark side flow through you more easily. You can reroll any Use the Force check made when activating Force powers with the side descriptor, but you must keep the result of the reroll, even if it is worse. Dark Side Master Saga Edition Core Rules|page=223}} As Dark Side Adept, except you can spend a Force Point and keep the better of the two Use the Force checks. Prerequisite: Dark Side Adept. Drain Force Knights of the Old Republic|page=40}} Once per encounter, as a reaction when you damage a Force-sensitive opponent, the dark taint of your power allows you to sap some of the opponent’s strength and convert it to personal power, regaining one spent Force power. Additionally, the target loses one Force Point. Prerequisite: Affliction. Force Deception Saga Edition Core Rules|page=223}} You can use your Use the Force modifier instead of your Deception modifier when making Deception checks, as you use the Force to cloak your vile treachery. You are considered trained in the Deception skill. If you are entitled to a Deception check reroll, you may reroll your Use the Force check instead (subject to the same circumstances and limitations). Improved Dark Healing Saga Edition Core Rules|page=223}} Your dark healing ability improves. The range of this ability increases to 12 squares, and even if the attack fails the target takes half damage while you heal an equal amount. Prerequisite: Dark Healing. Sith Alchemy Knights of the Old Republic|page=40}} * This talent has been replaced by the expanded Sith Alchemy talent under the Sith Alchemy talent tree. The original is included here for posterity. As some of the text and requirements are different, it is up to the GM to decide what does and does not apply. Your knowledge of Sith alchemy allows you to imbue certain objects with the power of the dark side. Create Sith Talisman: You can spend one Force Point to imbue a portable object with the dark side, creating a Sith talisman that provides offensive strength to a Force power or lightsaber attack. Creating the talisman takes a full-round action. While you wear or carry the talisman on your person, you add 1d6 to your damage with Force powers. You gain a Dark Side point when you first put on or carry a Sith talisman. You can have only one Sith talisman active at any given time, and if it is destroyed, you cannot create another one for 24 hours. Create Sith Weapon: You can alchemically treat a properly prepared weapon to become a Sith weapon. You may spend a Force Point spend to imbue the weapon with the properties of the Sith alchemical weapon template (this process takes one hour to complete). Prerequisites: Dark Side Adept, Dark Side Master. Stolen Form You have learned how to use a Jedi fighting technique to defeat Jedi in combat. Choose one talent from the Lightsaber Forms talent tree; you gain the benefit of this talent and are considered to have this talent for the purpose of satisfying prerequisites. You must meet all the prerequisites as normal for the chosen lightsaber form talent, in addition to the prerequistes of this talent. You can select this talent multiple times. Each time you select it, choose a different lightsaber form. Prerequisites: Force Technique, Weapon Focus (lightsabers). Wicked Strike Saga Edition Core Rules|page=223}} When you score a critical hit with a lightsaber, you may spend a Force Point to move the target −2 steps along the condition track. Prerequisites: Weapon Focus (lightsabers), Weapon Specialization (lightsabers). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Threats of The Galaxy Category:KotOR Category:Threats of the Galaxy